onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hart D. Ali
Hart D. Ali (Born Crimson D. Ali) is a pirate of a unknown crew (it is questionable if he has one due to never being seen with one.) As a pirate he does not seem blood thirsty. Ali has been seen assisting Spade D. Jackie on multiple cases. He has recently been revealed as the leader of the Five Tyrants Of The Blues. He is also the captain of the theTragic Noble pirates. Appearance Ali is a tall thin charming young man with long grayish hair. He has Jade eyes and wears a blue sleeveless shirt with green pants and formal looking shoes. Ali is never seen without his giant nodachi (until he changed weapons) he carries it around because the blade is made of sea-prism stone the sword is taller than he is and despite his super human strength he wields it with to hands showing just how heavy it is. Despite his menacing look he appears to be open and jest with others. After the events of the whitebeard war Ali has doned a whole new appearence consisting of a white captain's jacket and black jeans while still keeping his dress shoes he has gained noticable dark bags under his eyes and is missing a shirt revealing a large scar across his torso. Personality Ali is a man who prefers to keep to himself but is willing to give others a hand as shown on a time when he helps Jackie escape from the marines. Ali has also shown to have a sense of humor shown when he fought the marines while singing his attacks and dancing around to dodge incoming attacks just to make them mad. He is said to hate the navy for unknown reasons his hate is to the point to where seeing one requires him to hold himself back and to leave to find a quiet pace to calm down. A strange habit he has is instead of swearing he uses a reknown musician as a replacement shown when he told a marine "Bach you" after being insulted indicating he has a love for music. Despite his kindness he has a ruthless side shown when he was asking the marine simple question and promised him a reward of a huge amount of treasure if he told him about the admiral's locations which the marine readily told him as he walked off he replied to a possible crewmate "kill him." Relationships Family: ''' Crimson D. Albus: Ali states his father and him dislike one another's company. A point of order is he does not carry he father's last name unlike his brother Soul. Gol D. Morigan: Ali states he owes his mother a great deal for what she had done for him. And that she was smart enough to slip through the execution of Roger's relatives and asscoiates. Sabrina: Sabrina is Ali's wife as soon as she was revealed she told Ali she was bearing his child. Crimson D Soul: Soul is Ali's little brother and one of the only people he dubs is strong enough to work with him. Gol D. Roger: Gol D. Roger was the uncle of Ali due to his sister giving birth to him and Soul. It is unknown if Roger knew his sister was pregnant. Portgas D. Ace: Ali was the cousin of Portgas D. Ace and they considered each other rivals. The two shared a close bond and would challenge each other to see who is the better of the two. Ali was also extremely distraught at his death. '''Enemies: '''Ali has a hatred for all marines and anyone associated with them. Out of all the marines he states he is mainly going for the admirals. '''People Of Interest: Blackjack Pirates: Ali seems to be monitoring them since he wants the Kokoro Kokoro no mi to use as his gateway for becoming pirate king he has appeared to help them out on a few occasions. Blackbeard: '''Ali used his modifaction surgery to allow Blackbeard to carry two fruits at one time. Unbeknown to Blackbeard Ali plans to kill and steal Gura Gura no mi and Yami Yami no mi from him by using Kokoro Kokoro no mi. '''Admirals: '''Much like Blackbeard Ali plans to kill them and steal their fruit using Kokoro Kokoro no mi. Ali's current target is Akainu due to him dealing the fatal blow to Ace. Abilities and Powers As a pirate Ali has shown above average skill with his nodachi and along with his devil fruit he is said to be above a shichibukai which he declines saying that he doesn't want to be compared to "goverment dogs." Ali has been shown to be exeptionally strong as shown when he was able to knock out a giant with 3 simple pucnhes to the face. Even though Ali is very powerful with a blade his true power lies in his devil fruit that allows him to avoid damage and absorb incoming attacks and even living objects. He also claims to be a doctor which shows how he got his title as a Dr he is able to alter a person body with surgery he says its not for people who are not completely sure due to how painful it is. Recently he was revealed as the worlds best doctor via blackbeard which speaks volumes of his medical skills. '''Medical skills: '''Ali has proved to be a very good doctor earning him the title of "worlds best doctor." He is even very adept with modification surgery as mentioned by blackbeard. Even though his doctoral skills are not made for battle Ali seem to know the weak points of the bidy making him extremely lethal. Despite his skill Ali seems to charge others for his service as he told blackbear his bounty wouldn't cover his "modification surgery" it is unknown if he charges for tending to wounds. '''Weapons: '''Ali uses a Nodachi in combat its blade is made of sea-prism stone so he can hit a devil fuit user and if impaled they cant use the fruit. He has great skill in using it as he has been shown to cut down many people with one slash and fell a navy ship with a single slash. Ali later gains a new weapon that resembles a scythe with a axe blade this weapon appears do be stronger than his nodachi and due to it's reach it can kill multiple enemies in a single swing. '''Devil fruit: Koukon Koukon no mi. Meaning Dusk Dusk Fruit. History The life to piracy: Ali was born in the north blue ith his younger brother Soul. he later left to become a pirate due to his island being over run and destroyed by pirates he was saved by Hart D. Siege and taken in to become an apprentice pirate. He gained a name for himself by working as a mercanary for other pirates and was offered many invitations to the crews he helped. But continued to work with Siege's crew. Defeat and the rise of "The Opaque Surgeon": Ali began to grow over confident to the point of challenging "the shadow fist" Shidyk D. Shade in which he was quickly defeated only causing a few wounds to Shidyk. After the fight he began to think he was not cut out for piracy after mopping around for a few days he was found by a group of pirates seeking revenge on him for the death of their former crewmates. At that point he wasn't in the mood so he killed them soundly and went to find the captain after one told him about what the captain found in order to escape Ali's blade. He made his way to the captain's room and after a unseen battle killed him. After he killed the man he noticed what the man had was a devil fruit which he quickly ate. With his new found powers he felt invincible he defeated enemies that he would never have had a chance against and he rose to power and after a few incidents earned him the title "the Opaque Surgeon." Sometime after this he was made a Tyrant Of The Blues and defeated his former teacher and the man he considered a father after a 7 day fight. Current events: Ali has began to take interest in the Blackjack pirates and monitors them and even will step in to help them out. Despite this he has been searching for the "shadow fist" for a rematch due to his hatred for losing that match and wanting to become even. He was recently seen speaking with Despa D. Leonarde telling him "They are stronger than you think.....don't underestimate them or you will end up like the others they fought." Later he was seen on a unknown island with his possible crew speaking with blackeard about the "modifications" he made to blackbeard. after conversing blackbeard made his leave asking how much the job was to which Ali replied "I doubt you have that much....hell....my bounty woudn't cover the cost.....consider this a freebee Teach....after all I needed to make sure it worked." Ultimate Goal: After Shanks ended the war Ali was seen with a young woman (again wth a new attire which consisted of a tight long sleeved leather shirt which he keeps unzipped again revealing his scar, two ornamental black pistols with a opal in one and a pearl in the other, burgundy pants and the bags under his eyes have dissapeared.) with long black hair, violet eyes and a white dress and she was seen giving him a black and gold captain's jacket which he reluctantly accepted due to how much it should have cost. He then told her about his plan which was to take Gura Gura no mi and Yami Yami no mi from Blackbeard so he can become king of the pirates and destroy the navy so that they can finally "Be together." and he plans to do this using the Kokoro Kokoro no mi. Before he left she told him to use this and gave him a staff resembling a scythe but instead of a curved blade it had a large axe blade. Ali began to protest but she insisted he should take it he then gave up his attempts to protest. Ali began to set sail but yet again was stopped after asking her what was wrong she replied she was "expecting." and that if Ali died trying to become king he would miss the chance to have a family but he responded with "Sabrina....this isn't easy for any of us........but i have to and i will come back....I'm not becoming king to make myself look good....im doing it to make sure my family can live safely and know they are protected." and after that he set sail to find Spade D. Jackie and Blackbeard.Later on he was seen at a small town having killed a crew of pirates because they knew " Far to much about him." As he then told his crew to gather up the devil fruit the unnamed now deceased crew had gathered a unnamed youngman yelled for him to stop and after a exchange in words the two began fighting. The New World: shortly after his battle against the mysterious young man (which was post poned under unknown circumstances.) He set off to look for Monkey D. Luffy for the reason to see if it is really true that his "brotherly rival." was actually dead. He was then confronted that Donquixote Doflamingo Ali stated that "It's not the time or place to bother me unless you want night to fall rather early." To which Doflamingo responded "C'mon you still can't be mad I thought we were on better terms than that...anyways I'm wondering if the five tyrants of the blues are coming together since whitebeard is dead you guys shoudl be going nuts" Ali began to walk away stating it would be foolish to rampage after the death of a yonkou a shichibukai and Gol D. Roger's son. He then made his leave telling Doflamingo "Be glad you ran into me Oliver, Siege, Bell and especially Soul would have killed you on sight." Becoming One: Later on Ali is confronted by Admiral Akainu and due to Portgas D. Ace's death at Akainu's hands Ali wastes no time in attacking him. After a exchange of words and few connecting attacks by Ali Akainu asks Ali where his brother is before he could say a word the fight was interrupted by Oliver Kain and Crimson D. Soul. Akainu attempted to arttack them both but his attack was defended against via Blood Clot. After which Akainu told Ai that he was Soul's older brother in which Souol and Ali burst into laughter saying that they knew. Akainu then fled not wanting to fight 3 Tyrants at once. Ali then began to plot his next move3 to which Oliver suggested recruit some new nakama. He accepted the idea and set sail for Kairoseki Island to recruit the 6 prisoners who reside in Kairoseki tower and steal the devil fruits that the island hides from the rest of the world. Kairoseki island Incident: After the events of joining up with Kain and Soul they arrive at Kairoseki island with a number of new nakama shown that they made a few stops. Ali remarks that it looks so peaceful and orders Soul to destroy prepare to deconstruct the island so just the tower will be left and orders the others to do "As they planned." Trivia *Ali like many characters in one piece has a unique laugh in his case "NaaaaaaaaaaaYaahahahahaha." *Ali seems to not care for the life of his patients shown when he told blackbeard he "needed to make sure it worked." *Blackbeard has stated that if Ali wouldn't have given him that freebee then he may have been in trouble hinting Blackbeard has a somewhat fear of him. *Despite Ali's emotionless composure he was seen shedding tears at the news of Ace's death and promising vengeance showing he was rather close to Ace. *Ali's Favorite Food is Freshly picked apples while his least favorite food Steak (being that he is a vegetarian.) *The navy compares his walking to that of a feline's due to his graceful silent movements. *According to Soul. The only thing that can calm Ali down is meat but due to his hate for meat he refuses to eat it. *He is recently revealed to be the captain of a crew known as the "Tragic Nobles." Quotes (To Soul as kids.) "Of course becoming pirate king won't be easy with me whooping your ass all the time." (To Siege.) "I owe you alot back when I was on that wretched island you saved me....but why? My dad is your biggest rival and your enemy. Is it out of pity? What makes me different from him?" (To Siege) "From now on pops I'm carrying your name!" (About Albus.) "That bastard....he's my only obstacle and for that reason I want to fight him.....if I want to be king I have to beat him!" (About Morigan after Blackbeard insulted her.) "Don't talk about her like that! My mother gave birth to two children.......and one of them is going to lead a new generation of pirates! Along with a new era! (To Sabrina.) "Sabrina......I know how you feel about this but being pirate king will make sure no one can touch you, me and our child." (To Oliver.) "You come at the oddest times you know that?" (After being told of Ace's demise.) "What...? No what did you just say? Ace is....dead...by what who killed him?........Was it the admirals was it the navy or was it pirates....?" (Once being told of who killed Ace.) "No...no....Akainu killed him?....alright.......I think he signed his life over to me....This is war boys lets go!" (About his fight against Siege.) "I won out of sheer luck if it wasnt't as dark as it was on the seventh night I would have defiantly lost....but hey a wins a win." (Arrival at Kairoseki island.) "Alright guys....this will be fun.......if our targets refuse to join kill them. The ones that join....bring them to me so they can carry my mark!" (Speaking to his new nakama.) "Well all of you have signed your loyalty to the future pirate king so let's show this frayed goverment what awaits them in my era Naaaayahahahaha!" Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:NorthSide Blue Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Doctors Category:Will of D Category:Five Tyrants Of The Blue